


Dorky High School AU

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Kenny Ackerman is Levi's father and NOT Kuchel's brother., M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rocky romance.  Eren breaks Levi's nose.  Levi gives Eren a black eye.  How on earth does this lead to a 'happily every after'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorky High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: DHSAU"
> 
> Here's something totally new (for me as a writer, at least). Fluff, fluff, some angst and a whole lot more fluff!
> 
> Let me know what you think. Yes, it's a one shot even though I could have easily broke it up into several chapters.
> 
> Take care:)

“Listen, Dork, you're going to do my English essay or I'm going to pound you,” Levi says while shoving the little blonde kid up against his locker. 

“But how do you expect to learn anything if I do the work for you,” Armin asks.

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose with his right hand while still holding the kid up and says, “I don't need to learn this shit, Einstein. I just need to get a passing grade. Now quit fucking with me and do as I say.”

“No!” comes a shout from behind Levi. 

The surly kid with the mean undercut snaps his head toward the intruder saying, “What did you say?”

“I said, 'No'. Armin will not be doing whatever the hell it is you want, asshole. Now let him go.”

“And just who the fuck do you think you are,” Levi asks.

“You're worst nightmare,” Eren says as he grips his book bag ready to bash the other kid's face in if he doesn't do as he demands.

Levi scowls at the intruder. They glare at one another for a few tense minutes then Levi relents saying, “Fine. You can do my assignment for me.” He lets go of Armin and turns completely to face the kid with the freakishly bright eyes. 

“As if,” Eren says while continuing to glare at the jerk with the raven hair and too many piercings. As they continue to stare each other down Eren notices a smirk twitching at the edge of the other kid's lip.

“What's your name, bright eyes,” Levi asks suddenly.

“Eren Jaeger.”

“Well, Eren...what kind of name is Eren anyway? It sounds like a girl's name.” Levi steps a bit closer then does something totally unexpected. He yanks on Eren's collar to look down his shirt. “I don't see any titties...”

“Fuck you!” Eren says while ripping his shirt out of the kid's icy fingers. “Come on, Armin,” he says as he hears the surly kid bark with laughter.

“Thanks, Eren,” Armin says almost apologetically.

“I need to get you a whistle or something so you can make a noise when you're in trouble,” Eren states.

“Don't. They'll just make me swallow it or something,” Armin adds quickly.

Just then the two of them see a very pissed looking sister storming up to them. “Oh, hell. Someone must have told her...” Eren starts to say.

“Armin, Eren,” Mikasa says curtly, “I heard there was some trouble.”

“Nothing we couldn't handle,” Eren says firmly.

“Is that true, Armin?”

Armin looks sheepishly between the two siblings. “I'm fine now, Mikasa,” he manages to say. Mikasa nods but doesn't seem all that satisfied with his answer.

Mikasa taps her shoe on the tile. A sure sign that she expects Eren to elaborate. “Look, that asshole Levi was trying to get Armin to do his homework for him. I stopped it, okay?!”

Mikasa looks at Armin and realizes Eren's telling the truth. “Okay,” she says finally. 

“Um, Mikasa,” Armin begins, “please don't do anything. I don't want that guy hunting me down to extract his revenge.”

“No promises, Arlert,” she says finally. “Come on, you two. We're already late.”

 

“So what you going to do now, Levi? If you don't hand in a report, you're sure to fail the course,” Hanji states. 

“I'm not stupid, four eyes. I just don't want to do this shit work but I guess I'll have to now that that geek is out of my grasp.”

“Wait, you're going to study,” she asks shocked.

“It's been known to happen,” Levi adds.

Hanji barks at that. “Yeah, maybe when we were in grade school. You haven't studied seriously since the sixth grade!”

Levi levels her with a cool look. “Or I could have you do it...” The way Hanji smiles at his suggestion makes Levi rethink his proposal. “Fine. I'll do it myself,” he sighs. 

As he starts to walk away she yells, “Where are you going?”

“The library,” he shouts back, “I got to start somewhere.”

 

Fifth period...time to sweat. Levi doesn't mind the sweating at all. It's the showering afterward that gets him. In his opinion, the custodial staff could use a few more hours of training. Yuck!

“Look who's decided to join us,” Kirstein murmurs. 

“Jean, are you wanting your ass handed to you,” Connie asks.

Jean Kirstein scoffs at that. Levi changes like the rest of his peers. When he whips off his hoodie, he's already wearing his gym shirt. 

They hear their coach's whistle and make their way onto the gym floor. “Alright, listen up. Girls, you need to follow Ms. Ral. Guys, you're with me,” Coach Smith states. The girls head off after Ms. Ral while the guys stand around watching the procession leave. “Listen up, we're going to shoot some hoops. Shirts against the skins. Kirstein, you and Jaeger are team captains. As it so happens Levi winds up on Eren's team. “Call it, Jaeger,” Smith says as he flips the coin. 

“Heads.”

“It's tails. Kirstein, you're shirts. Jaeger, you're team's skins.” Eren and the rest of his teammates whip their shirts off...all except Levi. Coach Smith says, “Ackerman, you're on Jaeger's team. Off with the shirt.”

Levi sighs saying, “Fine.” When he takes his shirt off, several people gasp. 

“Fuck me,” Connie hisses under his breath as the rest of the males eye Levi's buff form. “I don't think I've even seen an eight pack before.”

“And here I thought you were admiring my tattoo,” Levi says as he rolls his eyes. His tattoo is a beautiful set of wings. “Time's a wasting, Coach,” Levi adds.

A moment later, the whistle blows for the tip-off. Levi quickly out jumps the much taller Kirstein and races down the court for a layup.

Just before half time, Levi gets into a scuffle with Eren. “Ass-wipe, you did that on purpose,” Levi accuses.

“We're on the same team, jerk. Why would I purposely foul you?”

“Oh, so you just wanted to touch my body then,” Levi asks.

“What?”

“Okay, break it up you two. Ackerman, you take it in,” Coach Smith says while handing Levi the basket ball.

Levi nods but when he tosses it in, he aims for Jaeger's head. “Fucking cocksucker,” Eren shouts when he just narrowly averts being beaned by the ball. Kirstein burst out laughing. Both Connie and Armin are stunned into silence. This time, Eren doesn't hold back. He rushes Levi and they go flying into the bleachers. It takes the coach, his assistant, and two burly custodians to break these two apart this time. 

“Office, now!” Smith yells. “Kirstein, bring the first aid kit out of my office.”

Kirstein nods as he watches Jaeger and Ackerman being marched off the court.

“Sit!” Smith commands as he heads for the principle's office. He enters and they watch as he closes the door behind him. 

When Kirstein arrives with the first aid kit, the assistant coach Niles opens it giving an icepack to both Jaeger for his black eye and Ackerman for his bloody nose. “Put it on the back of your neck,” he instructs Levi, “and lean forward.”

“Fucker,” Levi hisses as he peers sideways at Eren.

“You started it, you jerk.”

“Jean, tell the rest of the class to shower and change,” Niles states. “They're allowed to head either to study hall or the library until class is over. Their choice.”

“Sure,” Kirstein adds with a smile. “Good luck, Jaeger,” he adds with a laugh.

“Fuck you very much, Kirstein,” Eren quips as he sits back nursing the growing lump on his cheek.

“Ackerman, get in here,” Coach Smith demands.

Levi gets to his feet and for a moment he sways nearly stumbling. Eren's brow furrows as he sees this. He looks at the couple of drops of blood on the floor but it's not enough to cause that sort of reaction. “Hey, man, are you alright?”

“Fuck off,” Levi hisses as he makes his way to the principle's door. 

Eren looks up into Niles' face saying, “Hey, I didn't mean to hit him that hard.”

“Kid, I doubt if it was anything you did,” Coach Doks states. “Ackerman has a really shitty home life. He rarely eats so he's probably lightheaded due to that.”

“Why doesn't he eat?”

“His father Kenny is a drunk and a gambler...not a good gambler either. He doesn't bother buying food so Levi is pretty much on his own, surviving any way he can.”

“Oh, I thought he was just an asshole,” Eren says. 

“No, actually, I knew him when he was little. Smart and so freaking resourceful. Under normal circumstances, he would have made an excellent leader. As it is, we'll be lucky if he doesn't drop out and join a gang. He'll probably earn a bullet to the brain from a rival gang before his seventeenth birthday.” Eren stands up suddenly then. “Where you going, Jaeger?”

Eren heads to the door of the principle's office. He burst in saying, “Principal Pixis, I'm here to confess. This is all my fault. I goaded Ackerman into the fight. Please, sir, if you're going to punish anyone, it should be me.”

Principle Pixis sits back in his seat saying, “Well, now. That's quite some confession there, Jaeger. Seems you and Ackerman here have that in common. He's just confessed to causing the incident saying that you shouldn't be suspended or expelled.”

Eren looks totally shocked by this bit of news. He looks at Levi who seems just as shocked by Eren's own confession. 

“Well, Coach Smith, what would you suggest?”

Erwin looks both the boys over. “A week's detention for both for fighting on school grounds.”

“Eren, Levi, you're each to report to Room 206 for the rest of this week for a one hour detention. Bring something to do. Now, clean yourselves up and get back to class.”

Levi rises to his feet with some difficulty. Principle Pixis reaches inside his desk drawer and slide a Snicker's bar over to the youth. Levi snatches it up with a nod of thanks. “You can buy me lunch,” Levi says as he passes Eren. “As an apology for starting this fight.”

Eren's about to make a retort when he sees the smirk on Levi's lips. “Sure, come on.”

Levi stops at the secretaries desk asking, “Any old fliers?”

“Sure. Here you go, kid. Oh, and Ms. Ral bought you these,” the woman adds.

“Thanks,” Levi says while taking the fliers and pack of pens with him.

“What do you want those old fliers for,” Eren asks.

“Paper for my book report you wouldn't let Armin write for me,” Levi states with a shrug. “It's not like I have school supplies purchased for me.”

“Seriously, you have to write your reports out on the back of old school fliers?”

“Just think of it as recycling.”

“Yeah, but don't most teachers want everything typed out or emailed to them?”

“Yep.”

“Do they ever refuse to accept your work?”

“Sure, all the time,” Levi adds as they head back into the gym.

“So what do you do,” Eren asks.

“Fail my assignments mostly,” Levi states. “Why the fuck do you think I have other students write this shit for me? It's not like I'm incompetent. Of course, if you're judging me by just my grades, you'd think otherwise.” He opens the door to the boys locker room. When he gets a good look at his face in the mirror, Levi says, “Holy shit, Jaeger, look what you did?”

“Um, yeah, sorry about that,” Eren says.

Levi smirks when he looks back at the kid. “You really should have a look at yourself before apologizing.”

When Eren does, he looks worse than Levi. “Oh, shit, my mom's going to kill me!”

“You're mother? You're worried about what your mother will say?”

“Sure. She'll ground me for getting in another fight. Shit.”

“By my count, this is our first,” Levi adds.

“Yes, but me and Kirstein have a long history together,” Eren admits.

“No wonder he was laughing.”

“Yes, he's a real ass. The pudgy butterball...”

“Pudgy?”

“Oh, yes. When Jean was a kid, he was fat. That made him incredibly self-conscious and easy to goad. It also made him mean. Even when I wasn't trying to egg him on, he thought I was and would hit first and ask questions second. Naturally, I'd fight back and well, until he thinned out, we were sent to the principle's office about once a week.”

Levi starts washing his face as he listens to Eren's story. “How did you and Arlert become friends?”

“Armin and I grew up as neighbors. His parents died so he had to move in with his grandfather across town. Armin refused to change schools since he finds it hard to make friends easily. Being a brain, he tells me, is very alienating.”

Just then the boy's room door slams open. “Eren!” they hear a woman bellow.

“Mikasa, you can't come barging in here!”

“What happened?” Levi looks up from the sink. He grabs a couple of paper towels to pad his face dry. “You again,” Mikasa says while looking at Levi. “Fuck, Eren, what happened to your face? Did he do that?”

“Levi, this is my sister Mikasa. She's overly protective of me. Mikasa, this is Levi. He helped save me from the group that was beating on me,” Eren lies.

Mikasa's eyes narrow. “What group?”

“I didn't get a good look at them,” Eren continues. “But Levi jumped right in the fray and saved my ass.”

“Funny, that's not what I heard. I was told that you and some guy from your class were sent to the principle's office for fighting. Since it was Kirstein telling the tale, I knew it wasn't him you'd been fighting with.”

Eren scoffs at that saying, “Who are you going to believe? You're own brother or some douche bag? Come on, Mikasa, if Levi and I had been in a fight, do you think we'd be just standing around talking like everything was fine?”

Levi turns away to get dressed. He can't believe how smoothly this kid lies. 

“Now, please leave so I can get dressed,” Eren adds.

“Fine,” she says as she heads back out the door.

“Are you always that convincing,” Levi asks.

“Not usually,” Eren admits. They hear the bell ring and, once dressed, they head for the cafeteria. 

“You're buying, right,” Levi asks.

“Just don't go hog wild,” Eren states. “I'm not made of money.”

When they arrive, Eren starts to pile the food on to his tray. He notices that Levi just grabs a sandwich and a carton of milk. 

“You can get something else, if you want,” Eren says so Levi grabs a second sandwich and another carton of milk. Levi eats slowly while Eren wolfs down his food. He does finish both cartons of milk but Eren notices he tucks one of the sandwich away. “What are you doing?”

“Izzy will be hungry,” is all he says by way of an explanation.

“Izzy? You're dog?”

“No,” Levi says while trying to avoid this conversation.

“Don't tell me you're a cat person?”

“They can look after themselves,” Levi states.

“You don't have to feed your cat people food, Levi. I'll bring you a small bag of dry cat food...”

“Izzy is my sister,” Levi says finally. “The milk might spoil, but the sandwich should keep until I get home.”

“Sister,” Eren whispers.

“Yeah, I was going to save half my sandwich, but since you offered...”

Eren looks down at his tray. He's still has a pack of cupcakes he hasn't touched. “Oh, goodness, I'm stuffed,” he says. “Here. Take these.”

“You don't want them,” Levi says while eyeing him suspiciously.

“No. If you don't take them, I'll just end up tossing them out.”

“I'll take them,” Levi says while grabbing the unwanted food before it winds up in the trash.

Anyone knowing Eren well would know he'd never toss out perfectly good food but Levi, well, he's new to the whole Eren Jaeger scene.

 

“Hey, big brother, what happened to your face?”

“Spontaneous nose bleed,” Levi deadpans. 

Just then Eren enters through the door. Isabelle gives him the once over then says, “Oh. Um, who's your frienemy?”

“His name's 'Jaeger'. Jaeger, this is my sister Izzy.”

“My friends call me 'Eren'.”

“Welcome, Jaeger,” Izzy chimes not certain what to make of the kid. 

“Here. I got you something,” Levi says while handing over the sandwich. 

“Thanks, big brother. I'm starved,” Izzy says while reaching for the sandwich.

“Eat it slowly,” Levi adds as he watches her take a big bite out of it. When she's finished, Levi pulls out the pack of cupcakes. “Here.”

“You remembered!” Izzy says while hopping down off the chair to give her brother a hug. 

“Of course,” Levi says even though he's not certain what she's referring to.

“What did you remember,” Eren asks.

“That it's my birthday,” Isabelle explains. Levi blinks a couple of times then glances up at the calendar realizing it is her birthday. 

“That's not all,” Levi says as he makes his way into their bedroom. “I got this for you a few days ago.”

He hands her the present wrapped in newspaper comics. Izzy opens it carefully. “Oh, cool!” Izzy states while pulling out a nice set of Artist pencils. 

“Who'd you swipe those from,” Eren whispers.

“I bought 'em,” Levi says with a menacing glare. “Just don't ask me how I got the money.”

“Oh, thank you, Levi. I'll only use them with my sketch book.”

Levi smiles at that. Isabelle heads for their bedroom and returns a few moments later with the large Artist grade sketch book Levi got her a few weeks prior. She turns to the first blank page she finds and begins sketching. This time instead of Levi as her subject matter, she draws Jaeger. Eren watches, fascinated by the girl's obvious talent. Once she's finished she asks, “How do you spell 'Jaeger'?”

Eren smiles at her and then spells it for her. 

“There. Now you're immortalized along with the others,” Isabelle states.

“May I?” Eren asks while reaching for the book. Hesitantly, Izzy hands it over. Eren begins leafing through it finding several images of Levi, an older man who he assumes is Kenny, and finally, one of a woman who looks a bit like Levi and Izzy combined. “Who's this?”

Levi looks to see what Eren's referring to then says, “That's Kuchel Ackerman...our mother.”

“She died three years ago,” Izzy adds softly. 

“That's when Kenny started drinking himself into oblivion,” Levi adds. Just then they hear a car door slam. “Shit, he's home. Quick, Jaeger, you've got to leave out the back way before he sees you.”

“What? Why?”

“Levi, god damn it! I told you to mow the lawn,” Kenny shouts from the front porch.

“I did mow it,” Levi shouts back.

“Don't back talk me you ungrateful...who the fuck is this?”

“Jaeger, this is Kenny. Kenny, this is Jaeger.”

“You know you're not allowed to have anyone over when I'm not home,” Kenny adds hotly. “Leave, kid, now!”

“Sure,” Eren says but when he looks back he sees Kenny raise a hand to Levi and he flies at the man, grabbing hold of his arm.

“What the fuck you think you're doing, kid?”

“Stopping you,” Eren says. 

“Eren, get out of here,” Levi hisses. “He won't not hit you just 'cause you're not his kid.”

Eren looks torn between what he should and shouldn't do then he notices Isabelle crouching on the floor with her sketchbook clutched to her chest. Eren let's Kenny's arm go but says, “Sir, you have two great kids. Maybe you should start acting like a father to them.” 

“Why you insolent little shit. Who the hell do you think you are?” Kenny shouts. Eren can smell the alcohol on the man's breath. Kenny raises his hand and this time Levi grabs hold of his father's wrist.

“Leave, Jaeger, now!” Levi yells as he tries to stop Kenny from hitting the newcomer.

“I'm calling the police,” Eren says as he whips a cellphone from his jacket pocket. 

“Fine,” Kenny hisses as the fight temporarily drains out of the man. He heads for the refrigerator. It's empty aside from a few beer cans. Kenny grabs the first one that's in reach and heads for the sofa. “Jaeger, huh? I knew a guy named Jaeger once. Ugly fucker...glasses, scraggly beard, long hair about your color,” he says while popping the top off his beer. “He tried to steal my girl from me. She was a fine piece of ass. Her name started with a 'C', I think. I can't remember. It's been too long.”

Levi watches Eren's face grow pale. “Let me guess,” he states, “he's talking about your parents, right?”

Eren nods slowly. 

“Then you might want to leave before he gets more graphic,” Levi suggests.

Eren nods again and says, “Happy birthday, Izzy. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything but I didn't know.”

“Oh, that's okay, Jaeger,” she adds with a smile. “The cupcake was enough.”

“How did you know it's from me?”

She tips her head sideways saying, “Levi doesn't waste money on junk food.”

Eren smiles at that. It figures. Eren motions for Levi to follow him toward the front door. He whispers, “Why don't you bring your sister over to my house tomorrow. I'll let my mom know so the two of you can have a home cooked meal and a warm place to sleep.”

“Sleep? You mean like a slumber party or some shit?”

“I mean like a roof over your head and food in your bellies where you don't have to worry about being hit just for having someone over,” Eren states.

Levi thinks about that for a moment. A safe place for Isabelle sounds great to him. “Okay but only if you're certain we can stay. I don't want to get Izzy's hopes up.”

“Sure. My mom's cool about that,” Eren says.

“Yeah, but what about your sister? I don't think she likes me very much,” Levi adds.

“Don't worry about her,” Eren adds. “She's not as bad as she seems.”

 

The following day, Levi is certain to pack Izzy a suitcase which he leaves in the office at school. He makes sure to pack her art supplies and tells her to meet him at his school since he's serving out detention in room 206. Izzy walks in and finds her brother sitting near the back of the classroom.

“Hello there,” Ms. Ral says. “Are you lost?”

“Nope,” Isabelle chimes. “I'm just looking for my brother Levi.” Instead of waiting for the teacher's reply, Izzy heads right for Levi and takes the seat next to him. “Big brother, will you help me with my homework?”

Levi nods and Ms. Ral approaches saying, “Um, Levi, you're not suppose to invite guest to detention.”

“She's not a guest. She's my responsibility. You're not suggesting that I should allow her to be home alone, are you, Ms. Ral?”

Isabelle smiles up at the teacher innocently. “Fine, just keep the noise down,” Petra states. Levi nods in agreement.

Eren joins them at the back of the classroom. “Hey, are you still coming over? My mom said it would be fine with her.”

“Yes. Don't worry, Izzy, I packed your stuff,” Levi says quickly.

“Why are we going over to Jaeger's house?”

“To get away from Kenny,” Levi states. “Now, where's your Math book. Let's get that out of the way before we leave.”

The three of them make their way to the Jaeger residence. Levi stops and looks at the back of Eren's head when the kid walks up toward what Levi can only describe as a mansion. “You live here?”

“Yeah, come on,” Eren says.

Levi looks over at his sister who just shrugs. Eren gets his keys out shouting, “Mom, I'm home,” once the door's open. He slips off his shoes and puts them on the shoe rack. 

“Hey, Eren. How was school?”

“Not too bad. I picked up a couple of hitchhikers on the way home,” he jest.

Carla looks up from the kitchen counter and spies the two kids. “Welcome,” she says warmly. “Why don't you drop your coats and book bags off upstairs while I get you a smack.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Jaeger,” Levi says. “Which way's your room?”

“Just follow me,” Eren says as he takes the stairs two at a time.”

Levi carries his sister's bag up the stairs for her and Eren says, “That's my sister's room, Izzy. You'll be sleeping in there. My room's this way, Levi.” 

Seeing the look of worry on his sister's face, Levi says, “Um, Eren, Izzy's never slept apart from me.”

Eren stops dead in his tracks and looks back over his shoulder. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Oh, well, I guess we three can bunk together. It will be like camping out or something.”

Izzy smiles with relief. Suddenly, Mikasa opens her door saying, “Eren, have you seen my...what's this?”

“Mikasa, you know Levi. Well this is Izzy, his sister. They're staying over.”

“Isabelle,” Mikasa says with an uncharacteristic smile on her face, “I didn't know you were related to this surly midget.”

“You two know each other,” Levi asks.

“Sure, big brother. Mikasa is the one who tutors me.”

“Do you still want to hang out with Eren and I or are you fine sleeping in Mikasa's room,” Levi asks.

“Hang out with you two? Get real,” Mikasa says. “Izzy and I will have a blast. Come on, Isabelle. Let me show you around,” Mikasa adds as she takes hold of Izzy's hand.

“Bye big brother,” Izzy adds with a bright smile and slight wave.

“That was easier than I thought,” Levi states.

“I didn't even know she tutored at the middle school,” Eren says.

 

“Carla, I'm home,” Dr. Jaeger says as he comes through the door. 

“Oh, Grisha, you're right on time,” she says while giving him a quick kiss. “Go wash up. Dinner's ready.”

Dr. Jaeger takes a deep breath saying, “Pot roast...my favorite. Did you make that pea salad I like so much?”

“Of course plus the mashed potatoes and French bread.”

“I'll be right back,” he states while heading for the downstairs bathroom to wash up. As he passes the stairs he shouts, “Kids, dinners on the table!”

When he returns, there are four kids all clamoring for a seat at the table. Grisha takes his seat and looks around. Everyone is passing bowls and taking big scoops. Carla smiles at her husband when she notes the look of confusion on his brow.

“I could have sworn we only had two kids when I left this morning,” he jest. 

Isabelle looks at Dr. Jaeger saying, “I'm Izzy and that's my brother Levi. Eren invited us.”

“Ah, that explains it,” Grisha adds with a smirk. “Alright everyone, bow your heads so I can say grace.”

“Oh, um, my brother's an atheist,” Izzy chimes.

“I'm an agnostic, Izzy, not an atheist,” Levi corrects. “I neither confirm nor deny the existence of a higher power. But I'll bow to the will of the presiding patriarch so we can eat.”

“Amen,” Carla adds quickly before an argument can ensue. 

Grisha smiles and says, “Let's eat.”

“Make sure to save some room for desert,” Eren whispers. “Mom makes the best apple pies.”

Levi and Izzy eat slowly savoring every bite. Eren heaps his plate a second time and finishes every bite before the pie is offered. “Would you like a scoop of ice cream on your pie,” Carla asks Levi.

“Yes, please.”

“Levi, you look familiar,” Grisha says finally. “I wonder if I know your parents.”

“Possibly,” Levi adds. “Kuchel and Kenny Ackerman.” Just then they hear something hit the floor in the kitchen. 

“Mom, is everything alright,” Mikasa asks as she gets to her feet.

“Oh, I think your mom's just reacting to the mention of Kenny Ackerman's name,” Grisha states. “He and Carla go way back.”

“Did you used to date Kenny, mom,” Eren asks remembering what Levi's dad said just a day ago.

Oh, the laughter that echos from the kitchen...

“No, Eren,” Carla says as she tries to catch her breath. “No. Kenny Ackerman...well, let's just say he and I didn't get along very well.”

“That's the understatement of the year,” Grisha chides. “Let's see: he egged your house, pulled down her shorts during gym class in the 5th grade, poisoned her dog...was that before or after you got the restraining order, Carla?”

“After,” Mrs. Jaeger states as she brings the dessert in to the table. “Oh, and let's not forget the spray paint on my car. Yes, Kenny Ackerman is a piece of work alright.”

“He's gotten worse,” Eren begins and that stops the laughter.

“Worse?” Grisha asks.

“Eren,” Levi warns. “Don't.” Eren looks at Levi but Levi's looking at Isabelle. She's gripping the table cloth so tightly, her knuckles are white.

“Sorry, Izzy,” Eren says softly.

They allow the conversation to end there and eat their dessert in silence. After dinner, Mikasa takes Isabelle back up to her room. She knows her parents are waiting to hear the rest of what Eren meant to say.

Levi sits on the sofa with his cup of tea waiting. “Do you mind if Eren finishes what he was going to say,” Grisha asks.

“Nope,” is all Levi adds to the conversation.

“Mom, dad, Kenny was going to beat Levi right in front of me. When I stopped him, he raised his hand to me.”

“Is that how you got the black eye,” Carla asks.

“No,” Eren states, “but I don't doubt for a second that he would have blackened my other eye for me. The man's not fit to be a father. There's nothing in their refrigerator except a few cans of beer. Levi and Izzy go days without a decent meal. Levi doesn't even have basic school supplies like paper or pens. What he has is recycled fliers from the office to use for his notes and reports.”

Both Grisha and Carla look at Levi. He isn't denying any of what Eren is saying. They watch as he takes another sip of his tea. It's been a long time since he's had tea. “What about Kuchel,” Carla asks.

“She was killed in a car accident three years ago,” Levi states. “That's when Kenny really started drinking.”

Carla looks at her husband then back at Levi and says, “Do you think he would even notice if you and Isabelle didn't come back?”

Levi eyes the woman suspiciously wondering what she's getting at.

“I mean, if you two stayed here. Do you think he would care?”

“You mean to live,” Levi asks. “You'd do that? Just take us in?”

Carla looks over at her husband who has a smirk on his face. Grisha says, “It's up to you, dear. You know I'm gone all day. You're the one taking on the extra responsibility of raising two more kids.”

“Oh, I'll take care of Izzy,” Levi adds quickly. “I already do. I mean, I do our laundry, she helps keep the house clean. We know how to pick up after ourselves.”

“Good. That's something you can teach Eren while you're at it,” Carla adds.

“Mom...”

“Seriously, you two don't mind if we stay,” Levi asks again hardly believing his own ears.

“I can't see sending you back to that,” Carla states. “I know Kenny Ackerman. That man shouldn't have ever had kids!” She looks over at Levi quickly saying, “I didn't mean that the way it sounded.”

“Don't worry, Mrs. Jaeger. I feel the same way,” Levi adds with a smirk.

 

Levi is busy cleaning Eren's room when he opens the window to let in some fresh air. He sees Eren in the back yard putting mulch around the bushes. He watches as Jaeger slips in the mud. “Klutz.” Eren looks up at his window when he hears this to find Levi smiling down at him. 

“Oh, you think you're so smart. Why don't you come down here and help me?”

“Be right down,” Levi calls back. Shit, Eren didn't expect that. A moment later, Levi is standing beside Eren offering his hand to him and saying, “Here. I'll help you up.” Eren sees the muddy depression in the lawn next to Levi's feet and instead grabs hold of his hand to pull him down with him.

When Levi looks up, his face is covered with mud! Eren starts laughing and Levi jumps him. They wrestle getting their clothes soak and mud everywhere. Levi has the kid pinned and he says, “Damn Jaeger, you've got nice eyes.”

Eren taken back by this comment. He looks up into Levi mud-covered face and smiles.

“You know, it's kind of nice having a brother,” Levi adds. “Come on,” he says while getting off of Eren and helping him up, “we better get cleaned up before your mom gets back.” 

As they turn to head back into the house, they see Carla trying not to laugh, Mikasa with her arms crossed over her chest, and Isabelle using her new cellphone to record the whole thing. “Smile, big brother,” she says cheekily.

Mikasa shakes her head at the two mud-covered dorks and Carla burst out laughing. “Oh, my god! If only Grisha were here to see his two stout sons.”

“Don't worry, Mrs. Jaeger,” Izzy says, “I sent him a link just moments ago.”

“Mikasa, get the hose. I'm not letting these two mud monsters in the house until they're at least a little bit cleaner.”

“Gladly,” Mikasa says. She returns a moment later and begins spraying both Eren and Levi with the icy hose water.

“Shit, Mikasa, watch what you're doing,” Eren stammers. “That went right up my nose.”

“Sorry, princess,” she says with a smirk.

Levi laughs at the nickname until she turns the hose on him again. “Fuck! That water's freezing,” Levi hisses as his teeth start to chatter.

“Then maybe you should have picked a warmer day to play in the mud,” she adds.

Once they are drenched but relatively clean, Carla hands them each a towel saying, “Strip before you come in. Come on, girls. Give the two geniuses some privacy.”

Levi starts to strip before they're even alone. Eren, however, waits until they're alone before stripping out of his wet clothes. “Your mom is pretty easy going, isn't she?”

“Just don't get her mad,” Eren says. “You don't want to see her when she's mad.”

Levi scratches his stubble on his chin saying, “Oh, I suspect that's because it takes a hell of a lot to get her mad and by then, watch out.” Looking at Eren, he adds, “Oh, but I'm sure you know just what buttons to push to get her that pissed, don't you, Jaeger?” Eren smiles unabashed. “That's what I thought,” Levi adds with an eye roll.

“Boys, get cleaned up,” they hear Carla yell. “Lunch will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Cleaned up? We just had a shower,” Eren states.

“Jaeger, you still have mud in your hair,” Levi says while shaking his head. “I'll use the downstairs shower,” he stipulates as he wraps the towel around his waist to head inside.

“Fine,” Eren says while following him in through the back door.

 

When Eren reappears, all the rest are sitting on the front porch enjoying either a tall glass of milk or a nice glass of iced tea. Mikasa looks up saying, “It took you long enough for someone that already showered.”

“Well, I had to rinse the tub down,” he adds while taking a seat near Izzy. He hears the video playing and says, “Let me see that.” 

Before he has a chance to take it away, Levi reaches over and says, “No. It's her video. You're not erasing it.”

Eren growls. 

“Would you like iced tea or milk,” Carla asks.

“Milk,” Eren adds not really one for tea. “Or a beer, if you have it.”

“Beer? You drink that swill,” Levi asks. 

“No,” Mikasa states, “he knows better.”

“Geez, Miki, you do realize someday I'll be old enough to drink whatever I please.”

“That's why it's a good idea to make smart choices now,” their mom says. “Good health is far more important than drinking whatever you please, kiddo,” she adds while tossing her son's unruly locks.

Eren growls again. Levi backs the video up to watch it for himself. It's the first time he really sees what Eren does when he comments on his eyes. The kid looks at Levi's lips. Then when Levi mentions the part about having a brother, Eren looks like he just got caught watching porn or something. He finishes the video then hands the phone back to his sister. He makes a mental note to bring this up with Eren later.

The rest of the day is fairly uneventful. It's after they turn in for the night that Levi says, “That video of us is pretty funny. Izzy recorded almost the entire thing.”

“Well, I wouldn't know since you didn't let me see it,” Eren says in a surly tone. 

“Oh, you wouldn't care for it.”

“Why's that?”

“Because it shows what you were thinking about after I told you have nice eyes.”

“What?”

“Yep. You look right at my lips,” Levi adds with a smirk. “Then when I mentioned us being 'brothers' you looked like your mom just walked in on you masturbating.”

“What? It does not!”

Levi turns his head to look at the fiery brunet lying beside him. Just for fun he asks, “What were you thinking, Eren? When you looked at my lips, I mean?”

Narrowing his eyes Eren says, “I was thinking how the mud on your lips looked like you'd been sucking on a turd, jerk.”

Levi laughs at that. “You're such an ass.”

“Takes one to know one,” Eren hisses as he rolls over away from Levi.

 

“Come on, Jaeger, you're making us late!”

“Hang on. I got to find my...wait, there it is,” Eren says and Levi hears a loud banging sound like things are falling.

Levi heads down the stairs muttering to himself, “I've never met a man so disorganized in my life.” He stands waiting by the door with Izzy and Mikasa thinking that Eren is finally on his way out the door. 

Five minutes pass...then ten...

“What are you three still doing here,” Carla says when she sees them standing near the door.

“It's your son,” Levi says, clearly irritated. “Mrs. Jaeger, will you please tell your son to come out of the closet?”

Oh, the wording.

Mikasa says, “Truer words have never been spoken.”

Izzy starts to laugh. Levi closes his eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose saying, “You know what I mean.”

Carla nods. As she reaches the stairs she shouts, “Eren, Levi says it's time for you to come out of the closet!”

Eren looks around his door asking, “What did you say?”

“Oh, I think you heard her,” Mikasa chimes. Isabelle's still laughing. Carla just smiles knowingly at her son.

Eren starts to fumble over his words as he stumbles down the stairs. In his embarrassment, he's forgotten all about whatever it was he was looking for. Levi's got his arms crossed over his chest waiting to hear what the kid has to say for himself.

“Mom?”

“Well, we're waiting,” Carla says with a hint of a blush.

“Alright. I'm gay,” Eren blurts out after a long pause.

By this time, Izzy is rolling on the floor, holding her stomach as she laughs. Mikasa's shaking her head. Levi's pinching the bridge of his nose again. And Carla's looking at her son. She says, “That's not what he meant but I'm glad you finally admitted it.”

“Then what did you mean, Levi?” Eren asks.

“What I meant was that we should have left twenty minutes ago and you were still upstairs searching for some dip-shit item inside your actual closet, moron.”

“Oh, oh...oh, yeah, um, okay. Yes, forget what I said,” Eren states trying to retract his admission.

“It's too late, Jaeger. You can't just blurt something like that out and not expect the rest of us to notice!”

“Well, I think it's about damned time,” Mikasa says. “Now you can stop pussy footing around the obvious.”

“I have a gay brother,” Isabelle says when she catches her breath. “That's cool.”

“Then why were you laughing, Squirt?” Eren asks.

“Because you were so distracted and Levi was so angry, what he said just slipped out!”

“Fine, I'm gay. Are you going to tell dad?”

“He knows, sweetheart. He's the one that told me,” Carla chimes. “Now, you better get going. And don't speed! You don't need a ticket on top of everything else.”

“I'll drive,” Mikasa says while grabbing the keys off the hook on the wall near the door. They don't argue since she always seems to find the quickest way to any function without being late.

 

Eren buckles himself in on the far passenger's side of the back seat. Levi does the same on the driver's side. “You find me disgusting, don't you,” Eren asks.

Levi's brow furrows as he looks over at the kid. “Why would I find you disgusting?”

“You know. Because I'm gay. I mean, you're always being followed by a flock of beautiful women and here I'm a fucking cocksucker.”

“What flock of beautiful women is that,” Levi asks, seriously stumped.

“You know, Sasha, Krista, Hanji, Annie, heck even Ymir isn't that bad looking.”

“Oh, my god. You seriously think all those women want me? Oh, Eren, you're so naïve.”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, first of all Ymir and Krista are a couple. Hanji is a hermaphrodite. Annie is asexual and Sasha, well, she likes that Springer guy if he'd just stop being a jerk, she'd go out with him in a heartbeat.”

“Wait, so you're saying you're not 'busy' with any of them?”

“No, Eren. Hanji's my best friend. She and I have been close practically since we were in diapers. The rest of them hang around me because I don't judge them. They do what they please and that suits me just fine.”

“So are you seeing anyone at all?”

“Nope,” Levi says while stressing the 'P' sound.

“But you do prefer girls, right,” Eren asks. Levi notices Mikasa glance at him in the rearview mirror.

“To be honest, I consider myself to be pan sexual. If I like someone well enough and we both want to be intimate, we can be. It doesn't matter if they're male, female, both, something else entirely. If we choose to be intimate, we are,” Levi states. 

Eren looks over at Levi but sees him looking out the window. Mikasa's eyes shift to Eren as she watches a curious little smile grace her brother's lips.

“Although I do think I should take Carla up on her offer,” Levi continues.

“What offer?”

“She told me that if I want, I can use the attic as my bedroom.”

“So I do repulse you,” Eren says bitterly as he turns to gaze out his own window. 

Levi leans over as far as he can towards Eren and whispers, “Attraction, not repulsion, brat. Out of respect for your parents, it's just prudent to resist temptation.”

“We're here,” Mikasa says and Levi looks at his watch wondering, 'How the hell does she do that?'

He gets out of the car and that's when Eren looks back over at his now vacant seat saying, “Wait, what did you say about attraction?”

Mikasa's still eyeing her brother. Finally she says, “Let's go, slow poke.” 

 

A few minutes later, they catch up to Izzy and Levi. During the entire film, Eren keeps glancing over at Levi wondering if he heard him correctly. “Watch the movie,” Mikasa whispers.

After the movie, they head out for a quick bite to eat. Izzy sits in the booth next to her big brother while Eren and Mikasa sit across from them. Izzy and Levi are having a great time. Eating out is a treat they haven't enjoyed for over three years. Eren looks preoccupied and Mikasa is obviously worried about her brother. 

“Wow, you two aren't much fun on a dinner date,” Levi chimes. 

“Just thinking,” Eren mumbles. 

“Well, don't strain yourself,” Levi adds and Izzy laughs. A minute later Isabelle is leaning over to whisper something in her brother's ear. “Alright,” Levi says as he scoots out of the booth for her. “Mikasa, do you mind taking Izzy to the ladies' room?”

“Not at all,” she says while getting up. Eren barely notices as the two women leave. 

“Alright,” Levi asks, “what's got you so unsociable?” 

“I need to know what you said to me in the car,” Eren states. “When I asked if I repulsed you. You said something I didn't hear. Are you interested in me?”

“Eren...”

“Tell me the truth. Do you find me attractive?”

Levi takes a deep breath then says, “No. You're very repulsive. From your messy tousled locks to your bright sea green eyes to your full pouty, sensuous lips...you're a mess, Eren Jaeger,” Levi adds in a husky whisper that goes straight to Eren's groin. He swallow audibly as their eyes meet in a very intense exchange. After a moment Levi continues by saying, “Yet like I said, out of respect for your parents...well, we shouldn't do anything that would purposely incense them. You because you're their son and me because I'm living off their dime.”

Just then Izzy comes running up to the table saying, “Big brother, look what I found. It's a balloon, I think.” 

She hands over the little square package made of clear plastic. Levi does a double take as he quickly palms the package then whispers into Izzy's ear saying, “Isabelle, remember when I told you about safety and protection, if you really like a boy?” Izzy nods slowly. “Well, this is what a condom looks like.” Isabelle's face turns cherry red! 

“You can keep it,” she says quickly while hiding her face behind her hands.

“What did she find,” Eren asks.

“Later, Jaeger,” Levi states.

Mikasa returns saying, “There you are. I was waiting for you to come out.”

“Sorry, Mikasa. I just wanted to show big brother...um, never mind.”

“Well, we better get going,” Mikasa says. “I promised mom I'd do some laundry before it gets too late.”

“Can I help,” Izzy asks.

“Sure.”

“I love the smell of fresh laundry,” she adds with a dreamy look on her face.

“What is it with you Ackermans and cleaning,” Eren asks.

 

From inside the Jaeger's bedroom, Carla hears soft murmuring from the bedroom next to them. She lays silently waiting for the sounds to stop but the words become louder and more distinct...

“Eren, no.”

“Oh, come on, Levi. You know you want to.”

“Eren, I said no. Now stop asking.”

“I'll make it worth your while.”

Carla's eyes pop open at hearing her son utter those words. “Grisha,” she whispers, “I think our son is trying to coerce Levi...”

Grisha just murmurs a sleepy response.

“Levi, you know you want to. You like the feel, the smell. I've seen you work up a sweat while doing it and you always have a smile on your face.”

“Oh, my god!” Carla hisses frantically while shoving Grisha's shoulder, “Eren's trying to convince Levi to have sex with him.”

“Leave it alone, Carla,” Grisha murmurs. “They'll work it out for themselves.”

“Listen, Levi. I'll make you a deal. Do this and I'll do all those nasty unpleasant things you don't like,” she hears her son say.

“I'm putting a stop to this,” Carla hisses.

“I'm telling you, stay out of it,” Grisha replies as his wife gets out of bed and puts her robe on. 

Carla quickly makes her way to Eren's bedroom door and is about to knock when she hears Levi shout, “For the last time, I'm not doing your laundry for you, Jaeger. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep!”

Hearing this, Carla quickly slips back into bed with her husband who is now laughing at her red-faced embarrassment. 

“I told you to stay out of it,” Grisha says with a look of 'I told you so' on his face.

“Oh, shut up,” Carla says as she rolls away from him.

 

The day finally arrives when Levi moves his stuff into the attic. Eren is helping him set up the bed. “It was nice of your parents to get this bed for me. I didn't have a problem sleeping on that old fold out sofa, but it isn't the most comfortable bed.”

“Yes. I have to admit, until you and Izzy moved in, I never realized how good Mikasa and I had things,” Eren states. Eren looks up to find Levi gazing out the upper window. “What are you looking at?”

“Carla and Grisha,” Levi replies. “They just look so happy together.”

Eren walks over to the window to see his parents sitting on the old A-frame swing in the back yard. They're holding hands and laughing. 

“I hope someday I can be that happy,” Levi adds.

Hearing the sincere longing in Levi's voice, Eren slowly intertwines his hand with his and softly says, “We can be.”

Levi looks up into those deep sea green pools...

 

Epilog: 45 years into the future...

“There you are! I've been looking all over for you,” Eren states. He notices Levi's gazing out the upper attic window with a dreamy look in his eyes. “What are you thinking about?” 

“That day all those years ago when you and I were up here fixing up my room. Remember how we watched your parents snuggling on that old swing?”

“I remember.”

“That's when I said something about being as happy as they were and you placed your hand in mine, Eren, and said, 'We can be'. Who would have thought that all these years later the two of us would still be together.”

Eren laughs at that saying, “We had a rocky start.”

“As I remember, you pushed me into some bleachers and broke my nose,” Levi replies. 

Eren smiles broadly saying, “Well, as I recall you kind of deserved it.”

“That I did, bright-eyes. That I did.”

“Come on, Levi. The kids will be here soon.”

“Is Mikasa coming too, or did she bow out again?”

“Last I heard, she said she was on her way,” Eren replies.

“Good. I never thought my kid sister would be so prolific,” Levi says with a smirk. “She and Farlan having six kids and thirteen grand kids.”

“It's fourteen now,” Eren reminds him. “Little Emma just had another baby girl.”

“Wow. Well, we better go see if everything is ready for the troops when they arrive,” Levi says.

“Come on, gramps,” Eren teases while leading the way back down the steps.

“Who you calling 'gramps', Jaeger? We're the same fucking age.”

“Yes, but you move like an old man.”

“I am an old man, bright-eyes!”

 

*** And they lived happily ever after. ***


End file.
